


Damn right

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic confronts lucas about up and leaving his hospital bed





	Damn right

“Lucas James Ripley you better stay in that damn bed”Vic rose her voice at him 

“Yes M’am”Lucas muttered almost sheepishly not in the mood to argue with her 

 

She had come to visit him Maggie had been able to operate on him he refused treatment at first but then he thought about Vic he couldn’t do this do her

Put the woman he love through so much pain and suffering he has to fight for her so they could be together happy at last 

“I swear to god if I hear you’ve been trying to leave your room I’ll stay here every single day all the time if I have to”Vic told him 

“You don’t need to watch over me Victoria I’m fine”Lucas reassured his fiancée 

“If I don’t who will you did something very stupid”Vic responded 

“I should have never driven that car here I deserved that”Lucas sighed taking the worst of her anger 

Vic worried about him she was being protective of the man she was madly in love with he was the love of her life 

“I am not losing you again!”Vic said to him 

“You didn’t lose me I’m alive aren’t I?”Lucas asked her she stood by his bedside staring over at him 

”I almost lost you you idiot and damn right you should have never been out in the streets in your condition”Vic mentioned still a bit angry at him


End file.
